


Keeping the Light

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A moment between a Constable and an Ex-Jedi.





	Keeping the Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [B_Radley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/gifts).



> Dani belongs to B_Radley.

Ahsoka tried not to think on the reason why her lover knew the best ways to kiss and caress her lekku. That way only brought grief and pain. She could not do that her empathic lover, not when this moment was for both of them to find the light and forget the dying. She writhed and moaned into every touch, every lick, her muscular thigh firmly against Dani's groin, letting the woman grind toward her own pleasure.

Together, they rejected the pain and crippling misery, turned their back on the darker path.

Together, they kept the light alive and strong.


End file.
